


蔷薇叶银戒 NC-17

by SakurahiRei



Category: AUTO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 摘要：给色色老师的《孤独的人是可耻的》的guest，去年的事了，终于想起可以发出来了。





	蔷薇叶银戒 NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：NC-17  
> 配对：雷狮x格瑞  
> 申明：我不拥有角色。

01  
“我可以让法庭判你终生监禁，”他没有低下头，眼睛扫过被对方抓在手中并在一起的手腕如此说道，“你这是侵——！”  
墨色头发的男人靠在卡座里，幽幽的灯光洒下来让他的头发泛着蓝，他右手撑着头看着面前不远处三三两两个人把一个身着衬衫的青年围在当中，其中一个站在他身后禁锢着对方的双臂，另一个正在为那两段好看的手腕拷上枷锁。  
酒吧里的灯光没有往常那样明亮，如果你愿意知晓为什么，吧台后的服务生很乐意收下小费并告诉你一条毫无价值可言的信息——很抱歉，我也不知道。  
他把玩着打火机，一下下让它在手掌与桌面之间翻滚着，他在最后一声“啪嗒”中起身，迈出的第一步有些不上正道，直到第二步才稳住看似有些摇摇欲坠的身子。  
背景音不太大，幽幽地顺着凝固的空气飘来飘去，不是像老式留声机那样带有宛如踩碎枯叶般的杂音，也不是青年地下酒吧摇滚的游乐园，这里的音符都带着隐晦的情色意味却又不失诗歌的优美。  
“你随时都可以，”低沉嘶哑的声线迅速破开粘稠的空气，直直地扎进白发青年的身体中，他摊了摊手歪着头斜眼看他，“我没有意见，”男人慢慢挪到对方的面前，他上下扫了个大概，最后把青年系得服服帖帖的领带从毛衣中扯了出来，手上稍微一用力便如愿让他跌跌撞撞地往前酿跄了一步，他扫了一眼毛衣上小小的透明胸牌，“格瑞。”  
瑰红色的眼睛在暖橙色的光线下移上他的肩膀，轻盈细小的灰尘在折射下宛如吹雪跳动在他的肩头。  
他明知这个可怜的上班族的声音就在刚才被一团不知道从哪里拿出来的布料塞得满满当当，拉出的细线差一点卡在喉咙中，这让他好看的黛紫色眼睛中充斥着水汽。  
“你知道我是谁吗？”他突然问道，手掌在空气中有些不耐烦地挥了挥示意身边的人离开，“你应该知道的，”他点了点头自问自答道，“就连路边迷路的小狗都会上来讨好似的蹭蹭我的裤腿，那么，”他顿了顿，靠近格瑞的耳边，将细细的白色发丝放在唇间，“你也会这么做吗？”  
猛烈的挣扎随之而起，格瑞紧紧盯着面前这个散发着危险气息的人——雷狮，他当然知道，全伦敦的人都知道这个无恶不作横行霸道的地下黑老大，就算不，也绝对听说过，他们甚至给了他一个“海盗”的称号。  
而他自己，则是一个普普通通没有前科的伦敦市民，本该回到家舒舒服服地钻进暖烘烘的被窝，却被上帝开了个不小的玩笑。  
格瑞想要吞咽，嘴中的布料卡得他很难受，他的眼睛不敢离开对方的手，生怕一个不留神就丢了命。  
雷狮的手绕道他的脑后，强烈的威压感从背后爬上头顶，他撩起对方脖颈后的碎发，指肚有意无意地磨蹭着那块不怎么见光的皮肤，轻轻按上皮下凸起的骨头，又顺着脊椎一路往下滑去，饶有兴趣地看着格瑞的身体因为他的动作而下意识地送向他的怀抱。

他不是个好人。  
从最一开始他的目的就只是为了玩玩女人，或者男人。  
至于为什么是眼前这个小编辑——  
——他把他按在卡座里，炽热的性器在狭小的甬道里粗暴地进出，每一次撞入仿佛都带着这辈子最深的恨意。  
雷狮看着格瑞泛红的脊背和腰部发青的指印，耳中是细微的抽气声，没有呜咽和呻吟，他出乎意料得隐忍。  
那都没所谓了，他也不是个有特殊爱好的人。  
他向前倾去，手掌覆上对方几乎要把裹着沙发的上好皮料抠出洞来的手，在一阵激烈的抽送中，将精液射入对方肚子里。  
——他宁愿相信自己只是在街上随便抓了个顺眼的过来而已。

02  
格瑞在隔日的清晨醒来，他的骨头就好像是被锯子锯断了再拿强力胶水马马虎虎地粘合起来一样，腰部的肌肉以可观的速度抽动着，而大脑则像是被搅屎棍搅过一般，疼痛难忍——不，他怀疑他的头骨中就是一坨屎。  
青年晃了晃头想要翻一个身，眼皮重地抬不起来，这让他在一声沉闷的响声中直接摔在了地上，而意料内的痛感却没有那么强烈，他的身下不是酒吧脏乱无比的旧地板，相反则是其用一年的工资也不可能买得起的白色羊毛地毯。  
有人在他发愣的时候推门而入。  
“醒了？”  
格瑞的身体不自觉地一抖，传入耳边的声音再熟悉不过了，它的主人正是他想谋杀一万遍都不过瘾的雷狮。  
墨色头发的男人蹲下身轻轻拍了拍他的脸：“我这里不是收容所，你想要补贴出门跟我的下手说去——”  
“——……”白发青年闭着眼沉思了好久，久到对方以为他已经再次陷入沉睡的时候，才幽幽应声，“神经病……”  
“舍得说话了，”雷狮坐在地毯上，从裤袋里掏出烟盒，抖了几下让黑色外表的烟滑出盒子，“你昨晚可是惜字如金呢——”  
——回答他的不出所料是迎面而来的拳头，雷狮用手掌接住突然地袭击，手腕稍一用力就作势要把他的手卸下。  
“别——”格瑞下意识地惊呼出声，待到他回过神才发现自己表现得过于软弱。  
“你是在害怕不能动笔吗？”他不禁笑出声，原本晦暗不明的玩味之心竟也有些变得如此真实，就像是在一片迷雾中落下的雨珠，砸碎所有浓稠似血的混沌人生，“这条细得几乎一折就断的手腕。”  
雷狮提起手把他拉起，视线落在脖颈处的青色吻痕上，格瑞的皮肤可以直接形容为苍白，就连底下的血液流向几乎都一清二楚，他顺着淡青色的血管顺着爬向下颔，再从圆润的下巴滑上微薄的下唇，用暧昧的眼神细细品味细微的唇纹。  
而与此同时，就连这个不可一世的男人他自己都没有发现，他带有烟草气味的吻正落之于上。

雷狮从不亲吻一个春宵一夜的对象。

03  
“所以呢？”她把报纸的打样卷成桶状拿在手里拍打另一只手掌，澈蓝色的眼睛中冷意与怒气并存，再加上刚好背光的缘故，格瑞就算站着都能感受到扑面而来的人间地狱，“我们是协助苏格兰场去揭他老底的，而你现在却坐在这里告诉我他向你求婚？”  
“只是个戒指——”  
“——哈，”她笑着翻了个白眼，把报纸扔到桌上，灰黄色的页面宛如死水的颜色令他作呕，“只是个戒指，”她尖锐的重复声挠得人心痒，“搞清楚你的职业到底是什么再回来吧。”  
格瑞的眼睛自始至终都没有离开过左手掌心中的银色小环，他有些粗糙的指肚来回轻抚着它的表面，在对面的女人重重地摔上门之后才终于把视线从上头撕下。  
他望向窗外的某一个点，让那抹黑色的身影停留在黛紫色的眼睛中。  
“求之不得。”他喃喃道。

04  
“下午好。”雷狮不用回头都知道身后靠近的温度和气味是属于哪个人的，应该说是猎食者的本能呢还是对某人的情有独钟。  
他靠在漆黑一身的车门上，右手的指间夹着一根刚点燃的万宝路。  
格瑞在他的面前站定，有些拘谨地扫过对方的鞋尖和裤腿，最后终于直视那双瑰红色的眼睛——具有无限引力的晶状星球，他吸了吸鼻子朝他点点头。  
雷狮眯着眼张嘴咬住烟，白色的烟雾遮住了半张俊俏的脸，就连自身携带的危险气息都变得若即若离。  
现在，那颗星球藏在浓雾之下了。  
他歪了歪头从白色后钻出：“上车。”  
白发的编辑没有应他，手中的银色小环被捏紧又放开，他甚至可以想象手掌心中溢出的冰凉汗液化作岩浆把这个套住命运的小圈融化成液体，消失在滚烫的回忆之中。  
他做了个深呼吸，终于还是拉开了车门。  
他不安地缩在后座里，尽可能地离那人远远的——尽管这张脸上什么表情都没有——这样的“豪车”不太符合编辑的身价，掰掰手指数数屁股贴在这种奢侈品上的次数也就区区三次，第一次的记忆在时光中模糊，第二次他为此失去了对右腿一个月的控制权，第三次就是现在。  
格瑞垂下黛紫色的眼睛，想要用深呼吸掩盖杂乱无章的情绪与呼吸声。  
“我不能留太久。”他终于还是决定做第一个开口的人。  
“这取决于你是否不请自来，”坐在他右侧的雷狮侧过身，伸手撩开他遮住了半张脸的白发——这样的发色并不常见，通常都是代表着单薄与脆弱，而眼下他却遇到了稀有的第二种——他的拇指蹭过对方的下眼角，“把手伸出来。”对方的由于被其尽收眼底。  
格瑞盯着驾驶座后背一块凝固的黑色，就好像是在提醒他是否应该这么做似的，矛盾的内心几乎将他从头顶撕开。他咬了咬下唇，把右手腕伸了过去，颤抖不太明显但却逃不过对方的眼睛，而决心则在那双有些粗糙的手掌拍上他手背的一瞬间彻底分崩离析。  
“左手，”雷狮好笑地看着白发编辑紧张到僵硬的脸，“你不想拿笔了？”他拉过他另一只手，用指肚摩挲着手腕处凸起的骨头的动作仿佛是护士插针之前的消毒工作，他瑰红色的眼睛在背光的状态下显得有些诡异，却不妨碍从中流露出的惋惜与询问。  
格瑞在雷狮手掌突然开始用力的时候打破了沉寂：“重述你的承诺。”他的声调有些僵硬，宛如带着异乡人的笨拙口音。  
“什么？”  
“我说，”他深深呼了一口气，想要把恐惧倾吐出来，“重述你的诺言。”  
雷狮的脸上没有多余的表情，他与当晚的神情并无大异，平坦的眉间，没有过多情绪夹杂其中的视线，平缓的唇线仿佛是一张纸被含在唇间。  
寒意莫名地爬上了他的脊背，在他想要抽回手之前，腕骨处剧烈的疼痛伴随着鸣响的枪声一同向他扑面而来。  
人影在他的面前模糊不清，世界扭曲变形，他使劲眨了眨眼才看到黑乎乎的身影伸出手向他靠近，失重感席卷全身。  
格瑞在眼前的画面不停向下滑去之时，听见那个男人用低沉却不吓人的嗓音说道。  
你会得到你想要的。

05  
“你知道，小姐，”站在窗口的便衣拿手指敲了敲木桌的边缘，“他背叛了你我，宁愿用一只手的代价换取那个男人的自由——或者是别的什么，但是这一切都无所谓了，对于眼下这种状况我们只能发布通缉令，”他提了提肩转过身看向站在桌前的女人，“考虑到贵报社的名誉问题，我由衷地表达我的遗憾——但与此同时，”他把手指下一张布满密密麻麻文字的纸移到她的眼面前，“这是我们能够给予的最大的帮助了。”  
“你要我假装这些事从没存在过。”女人扫了一眼文书，手指间夹着的女士香烟有些起皱，她盯着苏格兰场来的老狐狸，那张原本面相俊俏的脸此时在她眼里慢慢变幻为脸颊凹陷眉眼细长的魔鬼。  
黑发的总编双手抱胸，指尖敲打着自己的手臂，如果它是黑白琴键，她相信在这一刻自己就是举世无人能及的大师。刺骨如冰的僵持终于在一声叹息下碎裂，女人拿起笔在文书的最后洒下龙飞凤舞的墨水：“满意了？”  
“我们感谢你的配合，”男人重重地点了下头，将文件全数收起，“祝你有一个愉快的夜晚，女士。”

停机坪的风声比以往的要更加大一些，呼啸而过地摩擦着脸颊，不在皮肤上留下痕迹却令人摆脱不了神经组织被划破的假想。  
雷狮站在舷梯边解决掉今晚最后一支烟，微小而明亮的橙色火星终于在鞋底与地面的碾压之下变为黑乎乎的一堆尘埃。  
有人走到了他的身后。  
“来晚了些。”  
“你好像一点都不惊讶。”格瑞站在他的身后，原本白皙的脸颊与鼻尖都染上了淡淡的粉色，可能是因为在这般寒冷天气中奔跑的“后遗症”。  
墨发的男人笑着耸了耸肩，他四下随意扫了一眼后把头凑到对方的耳边，他知道这个弱小、平凡、普通的人类有多么沉迷于自己的低音：“你做了个不错的选择。相信我，接下来的每一分每一秒都比你想要得知的答案来得更加值得。”  
格瑞看着他转身走上舷梯的背影，由模糊变得清晰，从昏暗中走进光明，一同某个静谧的午后，那个本该消失在头脑中回忆如同一把被点燃的稻草，火光烧着了一切。  
他迈开步伐跟了上去。

06  
格瑞撒了谎，雷狮从来没有送过他东西，更不要说是一句婚姻的承诺。  
可他同时诉说着真实，一个被掩埋得过深的事实。

很多年前，当某个与其拥有相同容貌的人在长街尽头的红色矮房门口留下一枚蔷薇叶的银戒之时，他就开始了一场与命运的赌博。  
不是说没有过一脚踩空从而摔得鼻青眼肿的状况，也不是没有感受过被寂寞与孤独吞噬全身的悲痛。  
但是好在上帝待他不薄。  
曾经那个还不叫雷狮的男孩，此时此刻，正坐在他的面前。

-End-


End file.
